With the population of cell phones, they have become the communication tools commonly used by people, and most people not only have cell phones, but they carry them around. A mobile telephone network will have all cell phones accessing it to go through a very strict authentication formality, so the identity of a cell phone in the mobile telephone network is hard to fake and is very reliable, and it is safer and more reliable than bank cards that are usually used by people for payment. The present invention takes advantage of said particular feature of the mobile telephone network and replaces bank cards with the mobile telephone network to authenticate the user's identity during payment.